Playa helada
by LottieNeko
Summary: Fairy Tail ha decidido ir a entrenar a la playa durante una larga semana y Juvia está decida a confesarle a su amado Gray Fullbuster sus sentimientos. Juvia tiene un plan en el cual cada día se irá acercando poco a poco a él, si todo sale según lo pensado tendrá en una semana a el mago jurándole amor eterno. ¿Conseguirá que Gray se enamore de ella en una semana?
1. Chapter 1

¡Holi! :3 Bueno pues aquí dejo mi segundo fic. Estoy muy contenta de que alguien haya pasado un poquito de su tiempo leyendo lo que escribo. ¡Me anima mucho, en serio! Este también es de Gruvia pero la próxima vez cambiaré, lo prometo :)

¡Simplemente deciros que MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! *achuchones cibernéticos everywhere*

**Playa helada.**

Para muchos hoy es un día normal de entrenamiento, para Juvia un día en el que puede estar cerca de Gray-sama sin esconderse. El lugar elegido para fortalecer nuestra magia, una vez más, había sido la playa. Eso sumaba puntos a favor de Juvia. Juvia no había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en el cuerpo musculoso y bronceado de Gray-sama, había fantaseado en cómo sería estar entre sus brazos o cómo sería un beso suyo. Desgraciadamente jamás probaría uno de esos. Había planeado durante toda la noche el plan que haría que Gray se enamorase de Juvia de una vez por todas. Tan solo tenía una semana, para Juvia era suficiente. Preparó sus bikinis, sus vestidos y su gorro, debía estar radiante, más que cualquier día en el gremio.

El sol empezaba a salir y Juvia estaba muy emocionada, no le importaba que no hubiese dormido esa noche, solo con pensar en la semana que le esperaba era feliz. Erza-chan tocó a la puerta del dormitorio de Juvia, y para cuando quiso entrar a despertarme ya estaba de pie frente a ella y con una maleta azul a su lado. Los ojos le brillaban, quizá de emoción o de determinación.

El tren partió a las 8 en punto de la estación de Magnolia con algunos magos de Fairy Tail. Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Erza y... Gray-sama. Su mirada decía que tenía sueño, Juvia solo podía sentir adoración por él. Cada bostezo o cada gesto son un mundo para Juvia.

-Pienso que debería haberme quedado durmiendo. -decía Gray soltando un bostezo.

-Estas a tiempo, cubito de hielo. ¡Ay, que mareo! No vuelvo a subir a un tren nunca más...

-Natsu, siempre dices lo mismo, -le contradecía Lucy- ven, anda, tonto.

Lucy había atraído al Dragon Slayer hacia ella y había quedado tumbado en su regazo aun con su ya normal mareo. Nadie podía notar cómo las mejillas de la rubia tomaban un color rosado, excepto Juvia. Juvia podía notar esas cosas, y le daba envidia que no pudiese hacer eso con Gray

Ahora estaba en la playa y todos habían ido a entrenar. Una palmera servía de apoyo para la peliazul, que había decidido poner en marcha su plan nombrado como "plan de la playa helada".

La maga se acercó al agua del mar hasta que los dedos de los pies se mojaron. Al fin estaba en su entorno. Corrió hasta introducirse completamente en el agua cristalina y suspiró relajada. Pensó mentalmente su plan una vez más:

"Día 1: Hacer que Gray-sama sepa de mi existencia.

Día 2: Acercarme al lugar donde entrena.

Día 3: Entrenar con él.

Día 4: Comer juntos.

Día 5: Insinuarle mis sentimientos.

Día 6: Saber sus sentimientos hacia mi.

DÍA 7: BAILE".

No tenía tiempo que perder y todo debía salir a la perfección. Metió la cabeza en el agua y se unió a ella para buscar a su amado. Allí estaba, en una cala sentado, tan guapo como siempre. Era el momento perfecto para estar con él a solas. Lentamente se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Ah, hola Juvia-chan. -le saludó Gray nada emocionado por su compañía.

-H-Hola Gray-sama, Juvia había pensado en descansar un rato y encontró esta cala y... Luego te vio a ti...

Estaba más nerviosa de lo normal y sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir de su ser. Ella misma se decía que tenía que ser valiente y hablar con él sin miedo al rechazo. Pero Gray se adelantó a hablar.

-Juvia, ¿quieres ver lo que he mejorado? -esbozó una sonrisa y la maga de agua se sonrojó.

-Claro que a Juvia le gustaría.

Gray pegó un bote y se puso en pie desnudando su torso y saltó hacia el agua.

-¡ICE MAKE PISO! -Gritó Gray mientras posa sus manos en el agua congelándola.

Juvia queda asombrada de lo que es capaz de hacer el chico de hielo.

-¿Y bien, qué te ha parecido? -le preguntaba Gray sentado en el hielo que hasta hace un momento era agua.

Juvia no podía formular palabra y cuando volvió a la realidad Gray estaba plantado frente a ella y solo unos centímetros los separaban.

-¿Estás bien, Juvia-chan? Te noto algo rara.

-¡QUÉ! N-No es na-nada. J-Juvia está estupendamente. C-Creo que Juvia tiene que irse.

La maga saltó al hielo transformándolo en agua de nuevo. Gray no se quedó tranquilo. Juvia era la mujer más feliz del mundo, y en lo único que podía pensar era en la mirada penetrante que le había dedicado Gray. Todo había salido según lo planeado.

-¡DÍA UNO COMPLETADO!


	2. Playa helada (Capítulo 2)

¡Holi! Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de Playa Helada y parece que todo va estupendamente. Espero que os guste :')

**Playa helada.**

Juvia pasó la noche con las chicas, lo que pasó ni ella lo recuerda. A la mañana siguiente se sentía algo mareada, pero eso no le impidió que su plan siguiera su segunda fase. Todo el mundo dormía aun, así que pensó en ir a dar un paseo para despejarse. Paseando por las calles de esa ciudad costera no pudo evitar acordarse del día anterior, en cómo el rostro de Gray y el suyo había estado por un momento tan cerca...

-Ayer estaba muy simpático... Demasiado... "¿Juvia-chan?" Eso es sospechoso en él... -susurraba consigo misma.

Su mareo aumentaba y ni la brisa que le movía los cabellos ayudaba. Sin quererlo ni saberlo se desmayó, pero no cayó al suelo, allí estaba el mago de pelo negro para sujetarla. Otras manos también sujetaban el cuerpo, era un albino bien conocido por Gray.

-¡LYOOOON! ¿Qué narices haces aquí? -le gritaba a su antiguo compañero.

-Bueno... Para qué andar con rodeos. Vine a ver a Juvia-chan. -le era inevitable no sonreír hablando de ella.

-Pues ya puedes irte, nadie te ha llamado y... ¡SUELTALA, YO LA COGI PRIMERO!

Lo que ninguno de los dos magos de hielo sabían era que había recuperado la consciencia al instante, pero viendo la situación vio preferible hacerse la desmayada. No pudo esconder una sonrisa, pero los dos magos estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo.

-Yo la llevaré a su dormitorio, Lyon. ¿Te quedas más tranquilo? ¡Pues vete ya! -le seguía gritando mientras tomaba a la maga de agua entre sus musculosos brazos.

-No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que la consiga. Algún día se cansará de ti y se vendrá conmigo a Lamia Scale.

-¡Ni en sueños! Juvia es de Fairy Tail. ¿Quieres que volvamos a apostar algo? -soltó con una sonrisa triunfante- ¿Ya no recuerdas cómo acabó la última? ¿Te enseño la copa de Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?

-Olvídalo, no tengo ganas de pelear delante Juvia-chan, pero si no... Te daría una paliza. Recuerda, Gray, estaré muy cerca... -El mago albino le dedicó una mirada amenazante antes de girarse e irse.

-Maldito Lyon... -susurraba el Fullbuster.

Caminaba hasta el lugar en el que estaban hospedados Fairy Tail. No quitaba ni un segundo la vista de la peliazul, y eso ella lo notaba. Sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rosáceo, pero lo que no sabía era que él estaba exactamente igual. Decidió que ya era hora de abrir los ojos.

-J-Juvia, ¿estás bien? Te desmayaste en mitad de la calle y yo estaba justamente cerca y...

-Gray-sama... Muchas gracias...

-Creo que ya es hora de que me llames solo Gray. -le sonrió y Juvia casi se vuelve a desmayar.

-C-Creo que ya me puedes bajar, Gray-sam... Gray.

-No, todavía debes estar mareada. Mejor te llevo a tu cuarto.

-Mu-Muchas gracias, G-Gray. No tienes por qué hacerlo...

Gray rozó su mejilla en ese momento y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-No te preocupes por nada, Juvia. Si te vuelves a encontrar mal dímelo.

Juvia estaba demasiado nerviosa para contestarle. No podía formular palabra. Entraron el la habitación de las chicas de Fairy Tail, y ahora ese mareo era más comprensible. Había una decena de botellas de sake vacías.

-Que vergüenza... Por culpa de mi locura de anoche, has tenido que soportarme esta mañana. Cuanto lo siento, G-Gray...

Gray la sentó en la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces posó las manos en sus hombros.

-¿Soportarte, Juvia? Sinceramente... Ha sido una buena forma de empezar la mañana, ya sabes... Contigo... -le sonrió. Eso hizo que Juvia empezase a respirar más rápido de lo normal.

Ellos solos, en la habitación de las chicas, tan cerca el uno del otro. Era imposible que la mente de la peliazul no fantaseara. Por culpa de eso no había escuchado lo último que Gray le había dicho.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! -habló sobresaltada.

El mago de hielo rió. Esas situaciones ya familiares para él, le parecían muy divertidas.

-Nada, nada jeje. Vayamos a desayunar. Los demás deben de estar ya preocupados por nosotros.

Fullbuster tomo de la mano a la chica de agua y tiró de ella. En la mente de ella una vocecilla gritaba:

-¡DÍA DOS COMPLETADO!


End file.
